


Love:Score

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Takao doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for Midorima; which might be one-sided (or not). A belated Valentine's Day story.





	Love:Score

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2013, moved here from FF.net.

There's no real reason for writing this story; I just finished the Anime a few days ago and fell in love with all the cute characters. No matter who you pair up, it's always a great couple. However, this is my OTP from the series. Besides, I just felt like writing something light-hearted (it kinda turned out darker than I planned though).  
It was originally supposed to be naughtier, but the story took its own turn throughout the writing process and I was thinking maybe it's not so bad to have a story without a lemon for once. I'm thinking about writing a sequel though~ :)

* * *

Nervously fiddling the letter inside the pocket of his pants, the black-haired teen strolled along the street; a faint blush adorning his pallid cheeks. "Heh, guess I'm being a bit girly...", he insecurely laughed at himself, in an attempt to reduce his obvious tension.  
Just when he was about to turn a corner, he halted his steps. Abruptly scooting back, he stuck his head out just enough to take a peek at the other side of the street; where two figures were idling. Takao could feel his jaw drop and his blush disappear in the matter of a second as his mood subconsciously took a drastic blow.

"Oh, Midorin! So pretty!", the cheerful girl ran a hand through her long, pink strands before joyfully clapping her hands together in front of the tall boy. A rosy tint on her cheeks, she stared at the item the green-haired male was holding out to her.  
From his location, Takao couldn't see Midorima's facial expression well; but how he stepped from one foot to the other signalized that he was being apprehensive. Seeing this tall, young man so diffident, made Takao's heart flutter. He thought it's very cute, but at the same time, it filled him with a certain degree of sadness; for it not being him who's causing Midorima to reveal this side.

" _What the...Why is there a girl with him?! A pretty one, at that..._ ", Takao's eyes traveled up and down the girl's attire; from her pale legs that were being exposed by her miniskirt, up to her silky hair that was flowing in the weak breeze and shining radiantly in the bright sun; creating a stark contrast to the otherwise colorless appearance.

"Damn, those boobs!", he quickly covered his mouth and hid behind the corner as he realized he had spoken that out aloud. He stood still until he found the courage to let go of his mouth; confident in his breath having calmed down. Feeling his heart race and his back pressed against the solidness behind him, Takao took a daring glance around the wall's edge; no one had noticed.

" _His girlfriend...? I didn't know he has one..._ "

Practicing her usual voice, Momoi continued while retaining the item in her hands now, "But are you sure about this?"  
With a gesture that looked like adjusting his glasses from Takao's position, Midorima replied in an unfitting and uncertain tone, "Well...We haven't been going out...But...Yes, I'm sure."

" _You are proposing to someone you haven't even been going out with?!_ ", the teen in hiding felt his heart sink. " _What the hell is this..._ "

Her raspberry eyes were shimmering. "I'm so happy, Midorin!", Momoi exclaimed her happiness by suddenly tossing herself at the tall boy; hugging him in accordance with a wide smile on her face.

Seeing the girl's chest being squeezed against  _his_  Midorima, made Takao's heart clench.

Reaching into his pocket, as if to hold onto the last remains of his secret wish, he crumbled the paper while gradually staggering backwards, full of utter shock; which quickly turned into a sprint away from the scene, as he felt tears swell up in his eyes.

-A few hours later-

The moonlight shone in the small room through a window that was barely opened enough to let the warm summer air in; the light wind making the boy's hair sway, as if to mock him.

Uneasily lying on his stomach, his messy face buried in the soft pillow, the black-haired boy was mumbling to himself. "Stupid Shin-chan...Stupid, stupid!", snuffling, he clawed the cushion.  
He rolled onto his back, speaking quietly. "Well...I guess I'm the stupid one...", cracking a sad laugh, Takao rubbed his nose.

Directing his weary eyes at the hidden letter, which was still stuffed away in the pocket of his pants that were discarded on the wooden floor, he continued, "What was I thinking anyway...? Asking him to be my Valentine? How old am I...?"

Resting his arm over his closed eyelids, he lay motionless for a while.

" _Shin-chan..._ ", he bit his underlip; the mark on his pink flesh mirroring the stinging sensation that was his suppressed desperation.

"When did I start thinking of him in this way?", Takao sighed, unable to answer this question as his thoughts swirled into chaos. He balled the hand that was still on the mattress into a fist; gripping the sheets, before letting go of them again.

"But even if I tried...I can't beat a girl like her...How am I supposed to win against a  _girl_ , anyway? I don't even got boobs!", he rustled his raven hair, "Argh! This sucks!"

Minutes passed by...

Sitting up on the bed in a quick action, the boy took a deep breath as his eyes regained the characteristic shine.  
"I don't know if this is right or what...But...I'm sorry. I can't give you up yet, Shin-chan."

-The next day-

After the other teammates had already left, following an exhausting practice game, only Midorima and Takao were left in the changing room.

With a towel draped loosely over his sweaty shoulders, Midorima was standing in front of the lockers. He was just about to reach inside one to stuff today's lucky item in his bag, "Takao, toss me the waterbottle, it's over the-", when the locker door was forcefully slammed shut mere inches away from his face; petrified, he dropped the small plush bear.

Midorima quickly turned around, but the hand was still firmly in position next to him; preventing him from much movement. He felt a bit confined; especially as a second hand was placed on the other side of him.  
But his omnipresent glare didn't waver.

"Takao, what do you think you are doing?", his eyes looked sternly down at the shorter boy who was dangerously close; his fervent breath surging against Midorima's face.  
The black-haired teen shifted his gaze, facing away from Midorima with a kind of despaired glim in his eyes; albeit half-grinning.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I just...can't take it anymore...", leering at the taller boy, he poked out his tongue to show off a mischievous insinuation.

The green-haired prodigy closed his eyes and sighed, before calmly reaching to readjust his glasses. "Takao. There's something I have to tell-", his jade eyes shot open, "I don't want to hear it!"

"But it's-", he was interrupted yet again.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!", Takao shouted, hitting the metal strong enough with his fists for Midorima to jump.  
The lighter boy tried furiously to blink back the tears that were about to mix with his sweat drops, biting his trembling lip.

Takao opened his eyes; gazing at the tall boy with a look in his silver-blue eyes that creeped said boy out a little. "You are being stupid, stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense?", he flinched. "I want you. I don't care about anything else. I love you", Takao slid a hand under the shirt of his friend, feeling the discernible muscles and watching the other boy redden as his own heart pounded with desire, "I love you, I love you"; he pressed so hard against Midorima that he could notice his raging boner; the intense body heat causing the air surrounding them to swelter.

"Stop it. I'm serious, Takao. I don't want this", Midorima tensed; beads of sweat running down his forehead as his glasses fogged up.

But Takao, already lost in his fantasy, totally ignored him; narrowing his eyes, he instead slipped the shaking hand within the baggy shorts and underwear of Midorima, feeling him up. Smiling eerily in a lusting way, he thought himself at his goal, as he took a hold of the limp member. His own length throbbing when his fingers made contact. "I love y-"

"Stop it already!", Midorima, although unusual for him, let his anger burst forth and easily pushed the shorter boy away; knocking him down in the process. With a heavy blush on his face, the emerald eyes appeared to be brimming.

"Ow! That hurt...", the black-haired teen was rubbing the part of his back that had hit the bench. Immediately facing away when he felt Midorima's stare on him, it seemed he had a slightly clearer head now.

"What were you thinking?! Did you really think you could do this to me?", taking off his glasses, Midorima massaged his nose bridge in an attempt to cool down.

"It was worth a try, I guess...", Takao tried to shrug it off as a joke, almost laughing. But his silver-blue orbs showed embarrassment and shame; glittering with rejected tears.

"You...Damn Idiot", Midorima would have preferred to say it to his face, but Takao refused to look at him; instead he was just slumped down on the floor while Midorima grasped his bag and went out the door with quick steps, into the dusk.

His longer bangs were covering most of his visage, but the last remaining rays of the fading sun were sufficient to make the teardrops that had rolled down Takao's flushed cheeks, glisten. "I'm sorry."

...

"Why am I  _still_  hard...I can't believe this...Damn it!", Takao palmed his face; staying like this for a short while before leisurely retracting one of his hands and glancing at it. His blush extended up to his ears.

"This hand...smells like him...With this hand, I touched Shin-chan...", he felt goosebumps down his spine. "I...", slowly moving the hand along his body and into his pants, "I want to touch him more...", he ultimately grabbed his erection, "I want him to touch me...!", and started desperately stroking it; salty liquid of disgust and regret streaming down his features as he curled up on the ground.

"I'm such a mess, all because of him...This isn't fair!", he sobbed while his fingers could feel the flesh pulsating beneath them, "I can't...help...wanting...him!", he choked back the moan as the hot fluid gushed out of him; uniting his musky scent with Midorima's.

Reluctantly opening his eyes again, he stared at his palm which was now coated in translucent white; before his moist eyes noticed the item that was previously dropped, " _A bear...?_ "

-The day after that-

Carrying his orange bag on his shoulder, Midorima walked across the school ground. The ubiquitous, strict expression deceiving the people around him; hiding his uneasiness. He inadvertently gripped the straps of his bag tighter.

" _He wasn't at school today, I wonder if he will show up for practice_ ", Midorima frowned when the summer's evening sun hurt his sensitive eyes; instantaneously using his free hand as a shield until he entered the gym.

He opened the door to the locker room, looked around if anyone was there and stepped in; ignoring the uncomfortable feeling and proceeding with changing as usual. Just when he was about to stash the sports bag away after carefully placing today's lucky item on the bench, a bunny plush, he noticed something on the floor.  
Midorima took a closer look.

" _What's this? A letter? Looks a bit damaged...Someone must have lost it accidentally. There's no envelope around it either; the person who wrote it must be really clumsy. This kind of reminds me of someone..._ "

Crouching, he picked up the crumbled piece of paper. Holding it near him in order to read it, his eyes were widening more with every line.

" _A love letter?! From Takao?! And it's directed at me...!_ "

His gaze softening with each moment he spent reading, his lips eventually curved into a gentle smile. " _And to think that I was the one who wanted to make the first step...This is rather laughable._ "

Without even bothering to change back into his normal clothes, Midorima ran out the door.

Unbeknownst to him, the green phone in his bag started ringing; but he was already too far gone to still hear it.

-Meanwhile at Takao's house-

Glancing with sleepy eyes, that still bore the faintest trace of unshed tears within them, at the plush bear in front of his nose, the boy lay on his side atop the bed. He sighed.  
" _Geez...I don't feel like doing anything...I didn't even go to practice...I don't want to face him right now...This sucks..._ ", Takao poked the toy with his fingertip, " _I destroyed everything...I'm so stupid..._ "

He almost fell out of his bed when his cellphone suddenly rang. Reaching for it, Takao picked up the call.

"Yeah?", he replied in a lazy voice while sweeping back his unkempt hair.

"Hello, Takao-kun!~ Momoi Satsuki calling!~", she yelled loud enough for Takao to find it necessary to distance the phone a little.

" _This voice...is somehow familiar_ ", he pondered, "Sorry, but who is that?"

"Oh, didn't Midorin tell you? I'm his..."

" _It's her?! That girl from back then! His...!_ ", his mind panicked.

"...Friend~", she finished.

" _Friend...?_ ", Takao gasped.

"I just wanted to tell him that I have the data for the game tomorrow finished, but I couldn't contact his home and he isn't answering his cellphone either. So could you please tell him to pick it up first thing in the morning? I asked around and was able to get your number. Sorry to trouble you with this, hihi~"

"Uhm...Sure", Takao stuttered puzzled; before he was able to say much more, Momoi went on.

"Oh, and how did you like the present? He wasn't sure so I helped him to choose it! I figured since Valentine's Day is almost over, I don't have to keep it a secret anymore~"

" _Present? And..._ ", his eyes widened in shock; Takao hastily turned his head to glimpse at the time, 11:55 PM, " _Valentine's Day! Oh shit! It's almost over!_ "

"Hello? Are you still-", but the only thing that Momoi heard now was  _beep, beep_.

Running down the stairs and out the door, Takao suddenly froze. Mere meters away from him stood his love; breathing heavily and sweating in his uniform. " _Don't tell me...he ran all the way here?!_ "

Catching his breath before pushing his glasses quietly up, Midorima looked at the shorter boy while his emerald orbs were overcome with his habitual, serious expression.

"Shin-chan...", staring at the taller male with an unbelieving view in his eyes, Takao took a startled step closer toward him. "You came all the way here...just for me...?"

"Whose house would be here, other than yours? Idiot", Midorima sighed while Takao was unable to suppress a relieved snicker.

"Where were you planning to run, anyway? With five minutes time", the green-haired genius slyly smirked at his friend; who only smiled, his cheeks becoming vibrant with red.

Shoving his taped fingers into his pocket, Midorima retrieved a small box. Fumbling it, he looked sideways; almost whispering while a blush spread across his face, "Takao, please be my-"

But before he could even finish, the other boy jumped back and started waving his hands frantically around; laughing in an absurd manner.

"Eh, look here Shin-chan, I  _really_  do love you and I  _really_  want to have sex with you too, but I don't think we should marry! Haha! Think of our careers and dreams and, and, and-"

Gripping the small box firmly, it took Midorima's best efforts not to snap or hit Takao.

"Takao", he sneered.

"Yeah? Sorry in case I hurt your-"

"You are such a fool", he tossed the box at the other boy who easily caught it, "Just open it already."

Nervously, the black-haired teen opened the present which was decorated with a green ribbon. After inspecting it thoroughly with his silver-blue eyes, he asked in a tone that sounded like he was caught off guard, "What is this?"

"A frog key chain. Your lucky item today is a frog, so I got you one. What were you expecting again?", Midorima explained as a matter of fact. "And besides that, it's green...", he added in a way that resembled more a murmur than an actual statement; but wasn't quite sure if Takao had heard it.

"Ah...Nothing, nothing! I was totally joking earlier! You know that, right? Haha...Thanks...", his face being colored a deep red by now, Takao scratched his cheek; winking. "What were you about to say?", he glanced at the taller boy from the corner of his eyes.  
Sighing, Midorima slowly undid the tape around his fingers while the other boy watched him attentively; almost dying of impatience.

Reaching for the smaller hand with the tender fingers he usually kept protected at all times, which sent a jolt through Takao, Midorima resumed his earlier proposal, "Takao, please be my Valentine", before kissing the back of the hand ever so lightly; causing Takao's face to burn up.

Takao could feel his heart burst with sheer joy and excitement; his legs shaking, he was so perplexed that he needed several moments to answer while his brightened up eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Of course!", Takao leaped at Midorima; throwing his arms around his neck and kissing the corner of his mouth, before succumbing to the natural temptation of kissing his lips; innocently and full of love.

Placing his palms on each side of the shorter boy's face, the normally cold teenager gave in and reciprocated willingly; closing his eyes and deepening the kiss by pulling the other male nearer with his fixated hold.

After they lingered like this for something that felt like an eternity to the both of them, they carefully broke the kiss; smiling at each other with an exchange of hazy glances.

"By the way, did you see my plush bear somewhere?", the green-haired teen asked while loosely resting his hands on the slim hips of the other boy.

Takao smirked; getting on his tiptoes to lean close enough to whisper into Midorima's ear.

"It's in my room, would you like to come with me and get it?"


End file.
